ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: The Flood Test
(The scene cuts to present-day 2009 at Australia. Galna is with Belle Batgirl and Lauha, who takes out her notebook.) * Lauha: Does this notebook belong to you? * Galna: Yes, but where did you find it? I did not know. I thought I lost it at the hotel. * Lauha: What do these abbreviations mean? * Galna: Oh no! I beg you, Kinia. I can't... If I told you, it would only make things worse. * Belle: But we would find out eventually, Galna. * Lauha: The sea knife was found near the mermaid's spotted location. Tell me, did the Red Mermaid to defend herself or to attack you with it? * Galna: I don't know. I didn't kill anyone. * Belle: The police seized this valuable ring from you. Whose is it? * Galna: I didn't steal it from anyone! It has always belonged to me. * Lauha: The ring's date of engraving is many years ago. You would've been a child then, hardly in any position to receive such an item from a partner. * Belle: So, Galna, who is the true owner of the ring? * Galna: The ring is mine. * Lauha: No, Galna. I believed that the ring belonged to your father. * Galna: Oh, but how did you know? * Belle: The jacket you are wearing is made of an expensive fabric that only a man of exceptional wealth can afford. You do not seem to me to be a rich lady, Galna. Furthermore, the garment is ill-fitting. It is quite clear that it belonged to someone else: most probably your father. * Lauha: With Wilka gone and taking with him the family's wealth, as a teenager, you had to find yourself a manual job and it was most probably cutting food. You fight criminals often as Elektra. I can tell from the scars from your enemies. * Galna: I'm speechless, Belle. It all happened exactly as you say. * Lauha: Well, I will see you soon, Galna. * Galna: Please let me go! I'm innocent! (Meanwhile, Rosie has stopped at a level crossing, pulling a barrel with bubble liquid. On the grass near the crossing, Sid and Gerald, use the Voice Switcher 3000 to act as Keith Wickham and Rob Rackstraw as May, Gabriella and the movie-making crew film them using cameras.) * Gerald: (in Rob Rackstraw voice) Hello and welcome 2009 fans, to another wonderful year in Western Australia. And welcome to you, Stan (Sid). * Sid: (in Keith Wickham voice) Hello, Nigel (Gerald). * Gerald: (in Rob Rackstraw voice) It's a glorious morning, isn't it? What could go wrong? * Sid: (in Keith Wickham voice) Indeed, Nigel (Gerald). It's that million-dollar question. * Gerald: (in Rob Rackstraw voice) (laughs) Can I phone a friend? * Sid: (in Keith Wickham voice) No. * Gerald: (in Rob Rackstraw voice) Oh. Well, today, we're going to be taking a look at how this railway is run. We'll be spending some time with the little pink engine who wants to be useful like Thomas The Tank Engine - Rosie. * Sid: (in Keith Wickham voice) That's right, Nigel (Gerald). A formidable figure in the world of steam in more ways than one. * Gerald: (in Rob Rackstraw voice) Let's take a look at some highlights, shall we? * Sid: (in Keith Wickham voice) Yes. Well, here we can see the little pink engine, Rosie, and she's carrying a rather over-filled barrel, full of what looks like an oily liquid. * Gerald: (in Rob Rackstraw voice) Intriguing. Do carry on. * Sid: (in Keith Wickham voice) Yes, it's probably... (As Rosie puffs away from the crossing, Gerald sees something wrong as the gate closes.) * Gerald: (in Rob Rackstraw voice) Oh, and there's the proof! She's spilt some on the road! Surely, this will lead to some kind of disaster! (Swiper and his Catmobile, with the Bobo Brothers doing all kinds of stunts in the backseat, drives down the road towards the now-clear level crossing.) * Sid: (in Keith Wickham voice) Think you're right there, Nigel (Gerald). And who's this heading our way in the cat car? It's Swiper the fox and The Bobo Brothers. (The Catmobile drives over the spilt liquid and goes into a 360-degree skid. Gerald continues to talk. Swiper struggles to steer it. Gerald says "60" as The Catmobile lands in a ditch, tossing the Bobo Brothers off the car's backseat into the mud head-first.) * Gerald: (in Rob Rackstraw voice) Oh! Ho, ho! And there they go! It's a full textbook 360 there! Slippery road causes confusion and delay. Classic Rosie. And Swiper didn't see that coming and I'd to point out for our viewers that Rosie is, in fact, none other than Supergirl of DC fame. * Sid: (in Keith Wickham voice) Textbook Supergirl. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Mega Disasters 2: The Lituya Bay Megatsunami